


Correspondence

by AspiringWriter1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter1107/pseuds/AspiringWriter1107
Summary: When Harry does not get any information from his friends or godfather during the summer before his fifth year, he reaches out to the only person who he thinks might respond- Voldemort. The Dark Lord writes back to his nemesis, creating an unusual bond between the two rivals. What would happen? How would this change Harry's life and future choices? Read to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed. 'Holidays are stupid.' he thought to himself while turning a corner into Magnolia Crescent. He had hoped that at least this summer he would be able to write to and correspond with his friends, by no! Dumbledore had forbidden them, again poking his crooked nose into others' business. "Meddlesome Old Coot!" Harry muttered as he crossed Mongolia Crescent, turned into Mongolia Road and headed towards the darkened playpark.

Idly moving back and forth on the swings, he mentally made a note to punch Sirius when he got the chance to do so. _'I know this must be frustrating for you… keep your nose clean and everything will be OK… Be careful and don't do anything rash…'_ What type of letter was that supposed to be? Feeling suddenly agitated, he punched the swing holder and then immediately winced at the pain. Yet, his anger did not reduce, instead, he felt even angrier. The injustice of it all welled up inside him so that he wanted to tell with fury. If it hadn't been for him, nobody would even have known that Voldemort was back. And here he was stuck, back with his relatives. It was all Voldemort's fault. Just why did he have to come back to do in his life? Wasn't murdering his parents enough?

With the sudden feeling of anger and in a fit of rebellion, he stood up and ran back to Number Four Privet Drive. Dashing into his room and ignoring his aunt's call for 'not running' and 'bloody freak', he pulled out a spare parchment and his quill, and he began to scribble furiously.

_To Voldemort,_

_I know you may be shocked to find that I have written to you but do you read this letter till the end. Just why do you insist on making my life hell? Why? You murdered my parents when I was a baby and now you are after me. Just what have I done to you? My parents may have been against you but you cannot blame a child for their parents' mistakes. And, I do not believe that I was the one who vanquished you at Halloween, 14 years ago. You may be part of a snake but as far as I know, even snakes have common sense ( taking not literally I did not compliment your house). So do tell how can I a mere baby vanquish you or anyone in general? Also, do not hurt my owl. Till now I do not have any logical reason (ignore Dumbledore) to be against you. But hurt my owl and I swear to Merlin that you would pay. From Your Nemesis,_

_Harry Potter_

Finished writing, Harry dropped his quill and offered his letter to Hedwig. "Stay safe girl. And give this to Voldemort only. No one else should get it." Hedwig took the letter, hooted in response, and flew away leaving Harry alone at the mercy of boredom.

Voldemort sat on a plush green sofa. His red eyes glinting dangerously. His Jet black hair fell with waves upon the back of his neck and his aristocratic features were oddly sharp as he re-read the letter that was clutched between his fingers.

Re-reading the letter to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he stood up, sighing warily. Ever sincere merged back his Horcruxes (except Rowena's diadem because that was at Hogwarts), he had realized how foolish he had been by going behind the Potters. Prophecies did not necessarily come true. Besides, how could he be sure that the prophecy was true in the first place? Noted, he had checked Severus' memory, but those could be faked too. One could never stop being suspicious of a Slytherin's motives, making him regret not recruiting Hufflepuffs, for they would be loyal, hardworking, and their motive would be very easy to read. Grimacing at his thoughts, he sat at his desk and dished out a fresh parchment to compose a response.

_To Harry Potter,_

_Do you mean to tell me that you really do not know the reason? I know that Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot, but I never expected him to keep things from his 'Golden Saviour boy'. Ignore the moniker. I am willing to discuss the past encounters we both had if you are able to convince me that this is not a joke or prank of some sort. From my sources, I have gathered that you are Parselmouth. A fact for you, it is impossible to lie in parseltongue. I want you to apply 3 drops of blood on the end of this parchment and utter 'I, Harry James Potter solemnly swear that my current correspondence with Voldemort is only for information and I have no ulterior motives.' I have already made my vow and you would find it at the red spots on the top of this parchment. Pointing towards it, utter_ _'Iusiurandum Revelio*'_ _and you would hear my vow. It is an easy spell and does not require any prior training. Before you protest about underage magic, the above-given spell is a wandless one. The Ministry would not detect it. And I have not harmed your owl, but I tell you one thing if that darted bird bites me once more, I swear I would not hesitate from killing it._

_From,_

_Lord Voldemort_

With a smirk plastered across his face, Voldemort sat back, as he watched the beautiful snowy owl fly away. Wondering if he had done the right thing he sighed, nursing his right index finger where the bird had bitten him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry kicked the fence, frowning. He had long since abandoned the hope of getting rescued by the Weasleys or Sirius. It had been two days since he had sent Hedwig and he was really worried about her, only now realising what a stupid decision it had been to send her off with a letter to Voldemort of all people.

Laying down on the grass, he gazes at the stars. A lone tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek as he thought of how different his life could have been if his parents were alive. Suddenly he saw something white in the sky coming closer and closer. Harry jumped up in joy. "Hedwig!" He exclaimed, not particularly caring if his aunt or uncle heard him. They couldn't anyway, for they were probably asleep by now.

Hedwig landed on Harry's head and lightly nipped his hair. Harry stroked her feathers in return and took the letter from her claws, shocked that Voldemort had bothered replying.

Harry read the letter, amused. Snickering lightly at the fact that his dear hedwig had actually bit the "all mighty dark lord" He made a mental note to buy her extra owl treats when he got the chance.

Looking at the red splotch at the top of the letter, Harry muttered 'Isuiurandum revelio' and then dropped the letter in shock as whisks of smoke rose through it. The smoke cleared to reveal a face... an entirely new one. It was not the one that he had seen in the graveyard. The young man looked 19 years old. His jet black hair softly fell over his red eyes. His aristocratic features were that of the Tom Riddle he had met back in his second year. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort swear to not cause harm to Harrison James Potter as long as he does not give me a reason for doing so by causing harm to me and mine."

Harry laughed lightly at the irony, mentally admiring Voldemort's cunningness that he had shown in the oath. Wondering how Voldemort looked different, he made his decision. Harry went to his room and began to compose his reply.

_To,_

_Lord Voldemort,_

_Greetings. To say I was shocked when I got your reply would be an understatement. I hadn't expected that. Nor did I expect the oath. How did you change your appearance? You look ~~a lot better~~ like the 15 year old tom riddle that I met back in the chamber! And yes I really do both know the reason and no, this is not a prank. You really think that anyone's gonna joke about this? I have made my vow and you would find it in the letter._

_From,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I just remembered, why did you call me Harrison?_


	3. Chapter 3

This time, Harry did not have to wait long for a response, as Hedwig flew back the very next morning.

"Hey girl! How was the flight?" He asked softly as he broke the seal on the letter. Why the hell did Voldemort insist on seals anyway? Who the hell (except for Hogwarts) does that anymore anyway? Also, why the hell was there a packet attached to it?

_To_

_Harrison James Potter,_

_This is getting rather tedious isn't it? The letter thing? Besides, your owl is rather noticeable. Not to mention trackable. The package contains a mobile phone. Considering you live with muggles, I assume you know how to use it. Just in case you don't, there's an instruction manual included._

_By_

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry practically ripped open the package. Of course he knew what it was! Dudley had one and he had been bragging about it nonstop the whole summer! Switching it on, he went to the MESSAGES app. There was 1 from a contact named _Voldemort_. He huffed out a snort. A week ago he wouldn't have believed that he'd be _in contact_ with _Voldemort_ of all people.

[23:01 Voldemort] Hello Potter

Harry quickly replied, fumbling a bit with the letters as it was new.

[09:31 Harry Potter] Since when do YOU use muggle tech?

He was startled when he got a reply within a second.

[09:31 Voldemort] A lot of things have changed.

[09:32 Harry Potter] Oh really?

[09:33 Voldemort] Just so I know that its you, change my name to _my NAME_ on your device. At my side the name you keep as mine is displayed.

[09:34 Harry Potter] Srsly? Done. U do it too…

[09:35 Tom Riddle] Done. Have you never really had ANY lessons in grammar?

[09:35 The Brat] I have!

[09:35 The Brat] Why the hell am I named 'the brat'?

[09:36 Snakeface] Suits You.

[09:36 Slytherin Arse] 'Snakeface' really Potter? Be mature!

[09:37 Slytherin Arse] 'Slytherin Arse' isn't better either.

[09:37 Bratling] Talk for yourself. 'Bratling'?

[09:38 Slytherin Arse] I believe we are getting off topic.

[09:38 Bratling] Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all those who waited and are actually still reading this. Life's been busy lately. Between verging on insanity, figuring out preferences and attending my Grade 9 online classes, everything's been pretty messed up.
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit short… the next one will be longer though. So… how was it?


End file.
